Music and Lyrics
by Kari Kurofai
Summary: Lee was always humming something, and Gaara had always disliked music


**Music And Lyrics**

Gaara of the desert didn't particularly like music. In fact, he couldn't even remember the last time he'd listened to any, if he ever had. It was annoying, and loud. And he really didn't like it at all. He recalled slightly that he had snapped a few of Kankuro's CD's once when he turned his music up too loudly in their house. Kankuro hadn't been very happy about that.

He didn't really see the appeal to the whole thing. Most times, the lyrics (when he actually listened) were tedious and useless. Pointless in every essence. Yet people loved it. Kankuro said it was the "beat" that made it good. Well, Gaara thought the "beat" was very annoying when his brother thought that it was a good idea to make it shake the entire house.

Temari claimed it was the voice of the singer, the tune more or less. Gaara narrowed his eyes at this. The singer often wasn't even performing a noteworthy job (literally). Even Naruto singing sounded better than most of them.

And Naruto . . . Well, Naruto had told him that there were in fact only a handful of good songs. He'd said that each person had to choose them for his or herself, because of how the songs made them feel. Yet Gaara still had yet to confirm that. They still all sounded moronic to him.

Gaara reclined back in the tree he sat in. None of that really mattered anyways, none of their words had changed his previous opinions. He reached down and let his hand stray to the sand gourd, where it was slung over a branch a few inches under his own, a comforting gesture. He tilted his head back and let the cool air of Konoha wash over him. He liked the sun plenty enough, but it could get pretty boring when you had to deal with the same amount of it's heat day in and day out.

"This time . . . I wonder what it feels like . . ."

Suboku no Gaara jerked himself out of his thoughts as a voice reached him. Without moving from his position in the tree, the Suna nin craned his head around until he could see below him.

Rock Lee, as usual, clad in his bright green spandex, was crouched on the roof below him. His round eyes were glazed as he stared out over the expanse of the Leaf village, and he was humming to himself, a strange sound to Gaara's ears. Every now and then, the tune of whatever song he was amusing himself with would be cut in with words. And Gaara suspected that the Genin only knew a little bit of the song.

"To find the one in this life . . . The one we all dream of . . . But dreams just aren't enough . . ." Konoha's Blue Beast lapsed into humming as he ran out of lyrics again.

Gaara thought the words a bit odd for the Leaf ninja. Wasn't he the one who was always waltzing around the village ranting about dreams and being a "splendid" ninja? And here he was, saying that dreams weren't enough.

"Cause nobody wants to be the last one there, and everyone wants to feel like someone cares . . . My life in their hands . . . Gotta be somebody for me like that . . ." he paused, "something something. . . Everyone wants to know they're not alone . . ."

Gaara flinched at the quiet words. Was this really a song? It was so . . . Sad.

"Tonight . . . In the moonlight . . ." Lee's voice faltered, and the Sand shinobi realized he'd stumbled across the words again, trying to vaguely fill in the gaps where he couldn't remember. The Leaf ninja shrugged it off and hummed the entire next verse.

Slowly, Gaara descended from his perch in the tree. For more than one reason, this song wasn't annoying him very much. And Lee's whispered attempt at the lyrics weren't half bad either. He walked silently over the roof top, until he stood beside the other boy, a few yards away.

Lee didn't look up. He'd more than likely known that the Sand nin was here the whole time. He may not be able to use chakra, but he could detect it.

"You can't give up, when you're looking for the diamond in the rough . . . Or you'll never know when it shows up . . . And make sure you're holding on, cause it could be the one . . . The one you're waiting on . . ." he hummed the refrain again, and glanced over at Gaara.

"You've been watching me for awhile," he said calmly, "did you like it?"

Gaara shifted his eyes away from the Leaf, directing them at the moon instead. "It was . . . Interesting . . ." he concluded after a moment of silence.

Lee smiled, "huh. It reminds me of you, you know?" He shrugged, "even though you hate music, I could see you singing that song."

Gaara snorted, "I don't _hate_ music. I just don't like it very much." He turned his attention back to Rock Lee, "so why were you singing it then?"

"I thought I just told you," Lee grinned, "it reminds me of you!"

Suboku no Gaara stared at him, "Oh? And what song reminds you of yourself then?"

Lee tapped his forehead in thought, "umm . . . Untouchable?" he grimaced a little, "no, still you. It reminds me of our fight in the Chunin exams."

"Let's hear it," Gaara demanded. Now he was really curious.

The Leaf nin stammered a little at the sudden reqest, "uh . . . Okay . . ."

"I'm not scared of you, there's nothing you can so, or take from me . . . Untouchable. You think you're untouchable. You know . . . No one's untouchable . . . Uhmmm . . . You're doomed to be undone, and I swear I'll be the one, to bring you

down . . ." he trailed off.

"There's more to it than that," Gaara said quietly.

Lee nodded, "I-it's all you're fault . . . Cause you got caught . . ." he stopped again, "un, Gaara, that's enough I think. You get eh point of the song, right."

Gaara stared at him, "Lee . . ." his eyes strayed to the boy's left side, which he'd unknowingly touched as he sang that last part.

Rock Lee jolted as he realized what he was doing, "anyways . . . The point was that you thought you were invincible . . . And I kicked your butt!" he finished off enthusiastically.

"Lee," Gaara said again, "You can hit me for it, I won't put up the sand barrier."

Lee shook his head, "nope. I told you already, didn't I? That I don't hold any grudges against you for it. I'd like to think you made me stronger." He shifted his eyes to Gaara's, "I just don't want you to feel regret for it."

"We probably wouldn't be friends otherwise."

Gaara's eyes widened, "friends?"

"Yosh! Of course!" He grinned, "the diamond in the rough . . ." he whispered.

Gaara looked at him, more than just a little confused. But that didn't really matter. "Lee, sing that song again."

"Which one?"

"The one about finding somebody, so you didn't have to be alone, " Gaara replied.

RANDOM AUTHOR RAMBLE

Uhhhhh . . . I have no idea what I just wrote. Seriously, I was just trying to crank out a GaaLee oneshot. And I got . . . A song fic? Idk. Cookies for anyone who can name the first song.

Ugh . . . I need to go work on my Doujinshi . . .


End file.
